


Running Up That Hill Chapter Three

by broadwayblainey



Series: Running Up That Hill [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: So this is probably going to be a long fic because as I started planning it I couldn’t stop, oops.I will (hopefully) upload chapters on Sundays and Wednesdays so, if you’re interested, look out then.This also sort of ties in with this weeks Klaine prompt ‘break’ but it’s a very loose tie in.





	Running Up That Hill Chapter Three

Kurt had been married to Blaine for twenty-five hours and seventeen minutes.  
It should have been twenty-five hours and two minutes but Blaine had been late because of Cooper, of course. It didn't matter that they were late, it wouldn't have mattered if Cooper had shown up to the ceremony dressed as Santa Claus and Blaine as an elf, Blaine had married him.  
It had been perfect, which wasn't a word Kurt used lightly, but it had been. It hadn't rained but it wasn't too hot. Burt had cried so Kurt had cried and that started Blaine off. The speeches were funny and sweet and they had their first dance as Mercedes sang The Way You Look Tonight, which Kurt knew was a cliche but had allowed it because of Blaine's love of My Best Friend's Wedding. Burt had even 'busted some moves' - his words - something he hadn't done since Single Ladies. The booze had probably helped with that. At least, it had helped Kurt watch. After the words and the wine and the tears, they had left and boarded a flight to Milan where they shopped and sunned themselves until it was time to go home and enjoy married life.  
That didn't happen, of course.   
If Kurt covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut he could almost imagine that it had, though. Almost, because the sick feeling he had had in his stomach since he saw his husband be broken practically in half wouldn't allow him to forget.   
Kurt looked out the window and tried to think of anything else. But his thoughts always circled back to his husband. As they always have.  
A hand touched his back and he turned his head and saw Carole stood behind him.  
"Nurse Perry said we can bring some food in, if you want something, I'll run down and get it," she stroked Kurt's back and that sick feeling spread into he throat. He swallowed hard and tried to ignore it.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"You haven't ate since the wedding, sweetheart," she said.  
"I can't eat."  
"You have to, Kurt, let me -"  
"I said 'I can't' so will you just drop it, for once, Carole?" Kurt said. Well, he shouted. He turned back to Blaine to hide the blush on his face and the tears in his eyes.  
"Don't yell at your stepmother, kid -"  
"I'm not a kid, Dad, I have a husband," Kurt bit out. He hated fighting with them but he couldn't stop himself. "A fucking dying one, but I'm married to him."  
"He is not dying, Kurt," Burt snapped back.  
"Look at him!" he was shouting again, louder this time, and people outside could probably hear him but he didn't have the energy to care. He turned to his father and yelled, "He needed brain surgery, on our wedding night, and he won't wake up!"  
"He isn't going to die!"  
"How could you possibly know that?" Kurt spat out. His breathing had become jagged and tears were burning his eyes, and the anger seemed to come from nowhere but Kurt let it take him. "Did you even hear what he said?" he stood closer to his father and said. "He could have memory problems. Or speech problems, or problems with his motor skills, whatever that means," it all came out in one breath so he sucked in more willed the tears spilling down his cheeks to stop. "That's if he's lucky enough to wake up at all because he also said he could be in a coma for the rest of his life."  
"Kurt -"  
"Look at him!" he repeated, louder still, and the anger left Burt's face at the same time it left Kurt. He flopped into the chair next to Burt and rested his head in his hands. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. Burt shushed him and rubbed wide circles on his back with his open palm. It didn't make him feel sick this time.  
"You don't need to be sorry," It was Carole, she put her hand in Kurt's hair and stroked her thumb along his forehead. "Look at me, sweetheart," she whispered. Kurt did, he sat up and Carole took both of his hands in hers. "You don't need to be sorry," she said again. "But you need to eat, because you will get sick if you don't, and that's the last thing you need. And you need to get some sleep because you look like crap," Kurt coughed out a laugh. It was meant to be a laugh but it mostly sounded like he was choking. "So, lie down for a bit, and I will get you something to eat."  
"Okay," Kurt sighed. He leaned into his Dad who raised an arm to let him rest his head on his chest. After curling his legs under him as comfortably as he could he closed his eyes. "Thank you, Carole."  
"You don't need to thank me, honey," she said and shut the door behind her.  
It was quiet for a few minutes in the way that hospitals can be quiet; still bustling with noise outside the door and the monitors next to Blaine beeping intermittently like a heartbeat but quiet enough for sleep to finally start to take him. Kurt sighed and turned to wipe his nose in his Dad's shirt. Burt groaned.  
"That is your worst habit, I should have got it out of you when you were six," he said and Kurt managed a smile.  
Kurt had been married to Blaine for twenty-five hours and fourty minutes.  
It felt like years without him.


End file.
